Roland McClane
Appearance The epitome of bad-assery, just look at the picture over there. Personality Roland at times appears detached or unsympathetic, often reacting with seeming uncaring or slight anger at signs of cowardice or self-pity, yet he possess a strong sense of heroism, often attempting to help those in need. On the other hand when he is around those who have shown courage and have similar views as himself, he can be seen as cheerful and fun-loving. He can generally be seen with a pipe in his mouth, even while in combat. He is very perceptive and intelligent, however he is not very patient, especially when he is under stress. Similarly, he prefers not to over-plan his actions, trusting greatly in his instinct and skill at improvising according to the situation. He has a strong sense of Justice and is willing to dish out his own brand when he sees someone strong preying on the weak. Biography Roland was born on Kaigun in the North Blue to Steven and Gabrielle McClane. Roland's mother left him and his father when Roland was 5, his father and him found her sleeping with another man when they came home from fishing one day. She left them that day with the man, who she says was the love of her life. After that day his father never spoke of his mother again and Roland never asked about her but he sure did miss her, maybe one day they would be reunited. As time went on however, Roland would begin to think of her less and less as His father was able to fill the void His mother left by keeping His mind busy and focused. His father was a Marine, who taught Roland everything he knows about how to be a good man and combat in general. Growing up on Kaigun afforded Roland the ability to have full access to the Marine training facilities; you could find him in there day and night perfecting his fighting style and working to become stronger. His father, who was already Captain in the Marines, ensured that Roland never had much rest and was always busy, although it didn’t take much for him to motivate Roland to train. When he wasn’t in the gym training you could find him working with his father on ships. He was his father’s apprentice and loved helping him build ships. Roland found everything about ships fascinating; from the way they were built to the weapons that could be mounted on them. His father was considered a genius carpenter and although Roland was nowhere near his level, he showed promise. Just like his father, Roland wanted to be a Marine and had a strong sense of justice and was right and wrong, he had witnessed many things growing up on Kaigun, and he wanted to ensure that he would be able to protect anyone who couldn’t protect themselves. As soon as Roland was able to he enrolled in the Marine boot camp, the training was rigorous but due to his training that he had been doing since he was young, boot camp went by relatively easy for him. He made many friends while in boot camp as many people seemed to gravitate towards his jovial attitude. He eventually passed through boot camp with flying colors with many of his superiors taking notice of his extraordinary abilities. When boot camp was over Roland was awarded the rank of Seaman Recruit, however he asked to be demoted, so that he could work his way up from the very beginning as a Chore Boy. He wanted to be able to say that he had put in all the work he could and earned every rank he was promoted to. The position of Chore Boy was as difficult as most expect, but Roland took every order and request in stride, while always maintaining a smile on his face. He ignored the Marines that looked down on him and gave him a hard time; he knew one day he would most likely be there superior. After serving as Chore Boy for 6 months he became a Seaman Recruit immediately showing great promise and fulfilling all tasks requested of him by his superiors. Roland increased his training regimen by creating workout routines that he could practice while working on his carpentry skills. The square and rectangular shapes of the cut wood made it easy for him to practice his form while carrying them from site to site. He also learned to cut the wood with his strikes, this led to tremendous growth in his strength. He was promoted to Seaman Apprentice after 6 months and in another year he would become a Seaman First Class. After many successful skirmishes and a long year he would become a Petty Officer. His promotion to Petty Officer did not come without it's heartaches, the main reason for it though was his skirmish at Kaigun, his hometown. While the fight was a loss for him and his crew, he showed extreme bravery in saving 5 of his crew from the sinking ship. His feats would not stop there, he would show that this was only the beginning of an illustrious career as a marine. He continually showed acts of bravery, that most of his comrades were unable to perform or duplicate. Roland appeared to be afraid of nothing, but in reality his fear was of failing, he pushed himself hard to ensure that his fellow marine would always be able to rely on him whenever they needed to. He began to develop a reputation among other marines, he was known to show no mercy to any marine that would turn and run from a fight. While he would protect any fellow marine with his life, he would never allow one to run away in fear or cower from an obstacle that lay before them. He continued to move through the ranks of the marines and seemed to become a prominent figure even though he wasn't an officer. After a total of 5 years in the marines Roland finally became a Chief Petty Officer and was only a few ranks away from becoming a Commissioned Marine Officer, he knew that to become an officer would mean success in his career as a marine, although it wasn't his stopping point, not by a long shot. As a Chief Petty Officer Roland continued to make leaps and bounds in his training, trying to still become stronger everyday. Others in his division began to train with him because they to wanted to better themselves and Roland was happy to help. He set up training sessions that he would lead and allow anyone who wanted help to come and join him, eventually his entire division were learning from him. After 2 years as a Chief Petty Officer Roland took these leadership skills to the battlefield, when one day his Captain was slain in the middle of a skirmish with a strong pirate crew. Roland was the highest ranking member left among his division, he took charge and led his division to victory. While he have made some mistakes, he had never been in a position of leadership in an actual fight before, and him being able to pull off a victory was deemed a tremendous feat among his superiors. This was not a point though to celebrate, this just meant he would have to work harder to continue to move through the ranks and become even stronger. His goal was to first hit a Commissioned Officer rank and then he wanted to become an Admiral, but he knew he was a long ways off and had a long road ahead of him. He has been assigned to a new post and is currently stationed on the island called Floyvant in the North Blue. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a character can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. Primary Profession: ☀'Carpenter': A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they envision, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships or special vehicles that may not even be boats. * Primary Trait: Carpenters are skilled at building things and knowing just how they work. They can create techniques that function as special weaponry for ships and vessels as well as rapidly building things out of wood with astounding speed. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: ☀'Martial Artist': A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in {Glima} and can create techniques that keep in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. In Training (1 Slot): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. This trait can be taken up to six times. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Herculean Strength (3 Slots): This character's strength is boosted by 30%. Combat Style Glima is used for self defense and combat, and was the basis for the Viking fighting expertise. Glima as a self-defense system contains throws, blows, kicks, chokes, locks and pain techniques and is comparable with the best complete martial arts systems from around the world. Close combat Glima includes short powerful strikes that flow between grappling and wrestling techniques. No move is superfluous or wasted, and there are no traces of unnecessary movement or unneeded style. Without exception, there are no decorative movements in Glima's unarmed combat, and absolutely everything in Glíma is functional and straight to the point. Within striking distance and grappling distance, hands, feet, and knees are used to their best effect. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. 'Pair of Gauntlets and Greaves '(9,000): gauntlets and greaves made of iron for protection. '''Baby Den Den Mushi (50): Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Gallery Category:Approved Category:Marine